Happy Birthday, Cared Cullen
by Gingerandgreen
Summary: Bella is ecstatic about waiting for a real life glimpse of actor Edward Masen at an event to promote his new film in London. As fate dictates, he falls right in her lap. A little taste of sweetness for a honey of a birthday girl.


**Happy Birthday, Cared Cullen**

_**This story is un-beta'd, you can probably tell. No fictional characters were harmed in the making of this fantasy, and all references, blatant or implied, to brands, companies and authors' property (intellectual or otherwise) are made in good conscience. None of them belong to me.**_

_**Happy Birthday, Cared Cullen**_

Bella sat pushed up against the shop window on one of the most lucrative and dirty streets in London. Buses, cars and taxis blared past. Dogs stuck their wet muzzles into her personal space. Wealthy Londoners ignored her as they strode hungrily to their consumer battle fields. The young woman got her silent revenge by playing 'spot the cellulite' under the too short skirts they wore with unwarranted entitlement.

There were several women in the line and even one or two men, many more than had been there in the early hours of the sticky summer morning. There were whispers of unease about the availability of seats, but Bella, near the front of the queue, allowed herself to feel sanguine. She had planned this trip with military precision as soon as she knew that He was coming home to promote his latest accomplishment.

And an accomplishment it truly was! Despite the bitter jealousy of press trolls and the twisted superciliousness of film reviewers all over the world, Edward Masen had consistently demonstrated extraordinary talent in a series of films that made his largely female fan base swoon – and not only because he was, in Bella's considered opinion, the most beautiful man on Earth.

The women around Bella had discussed his many talents at length during the long hours of anticipation. The new movie was set in a fantastical landscape, in an all-too-real possible future. Masen's character was intense, almost maniacal – very different to the lackadaisical, laid back man his followers knew and loved.

"I enjoy watching Tyler Crowley as much as the next woman," said a red-faced older fan a few feet further down the line, "but as gorgeous as he is, he always plays the same man in every movie. He's predictable. With Edward, you never know who he's going to be until the film starts."

Everyone agrees, but the debate (as much as it is one when everyone is on your side) is interrupted by the appearance of a smiling man in the store uniform at the front door.

A surge of excitement swells through Bella's stomach and chest, bursting upwards to form a brilliant smile on her lovely face. The store employee can't help but warm to her.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he says, with a nod to the two men he can see, "we are now able to assign seats. Please remain in line while my colleagues process you, and we'll give you each a wrist band with a number on it. When you have yours, you may go upstairs and find your seats. Your wrist band allows you to move in and out of the venue freely, so some of you might want to go and freshen up."

Everyone laughs with relief, and the line disappears quickly. Bella rushes up the stairs as soon as she is through, and is assigned a seat one row in, right at the very edge of the small theatre, next to a hidden door.

Outwardly, she appears calm as she places her bag on the chair and exchanges a few words with her neighbours. Internally, she feels as though a band of gnomes have taken up residence, leaping up and down on her internal organs like hyperactive children.

She finds a coffee shop nearby with a grubby bathroom, and runs a brush through her thick brown hair, applies lip gloss to her uneven mouth and ignores the slight flush of adrenaline in her pale cheeks. She buys iced coffee in plastic cups, as many as she can carry, and navigates carefully and slowly back to the venue. She trips over her own feet several times, but thankfully never falls.

Though time passes agonisingly slowly, before it's possible to believe it, he's almost here. The staff complete their sound and video checks, settle the crowd down and fiddle with the lighting. The seats in front of Bella remain empty, and she realises with an excited start she will be in the front row. An expectant hush falls, disturbed slightly by the woman next to her grasping her hand and bouncing up and down in her seat.

The celebrities are announced by the evening's compère, a jolly media type whose name passes Bella by. With little fanfare, bar the audience's enthusiastic applause, a group of lean, long-legged men begin to make their way out of the door right next to the girl who is almost faint with excitement.

Emmett McCarty, Edward's loyal and rather cute body guard, is first out. He stands to the side in a wide, serious stance, narrowing the gap between the entrance and Bella's chair even further. He's followed by Carlisle Cullen, the genius film director Edward seems to hero-worship; and Jasper Whitlock, Edward's seriously attractive co-star, who smirks and waves cheekily at the audience.

Last out, Edward keeps his eyes on his feet, though he can't help glancing to his side as he passes a beautiful girl, luminous eyes gazing up at him from a flawless, pale face. He's so startled by her lovely smile his feet misbehave, and his long, wonky legs almost collapse under him. He catches himself in time and casts a shy smile back. Bella's heart misses a beat or two. Close up, he's perfect.

The question and answer session passes in a blur of delight for Bella, who barely listens to a word. Her mind lingers on the special smile he directed entirely at her. She doesn't put her hand up when questions are called for from the audience, though she cringes with embarrassment at the puerile tone of some of them. She doesn't call out, whoop or even giggle loudly when Edward and Jasper play the fool together. She just bathes in the satisfaction of his shy notice.

Perhaps as she isn't as focused on the tiny stage as the rest of the audience, Bella is the only person to notice the mouse run out from underneath the computer desk, between Emmett's legs and underneath her chair. She lifts her legs off the floor in shock, but doesn't draw any attention to it. She feels eyes on her head, and catches Emmett's amused wink – clearly he saw the mouse too. Now she has two interactions her online friends would die to experience, but she doesn't think she wants to share them. She smiles back at Emmett, whose dimples deepen before he continues scanning for crazy fans and potential danger.

The questions are drawn to a close, final jokes are made and the audience applause is as excited and frantic as it was at the start. The men stand up from their chairs and make their way slowly back to the side door, Edward in the lead this time.

He can't help himself, he immediately seeks out the gorgeous eyes of the girl he is about to walk right past. For the first time since he became a star, he regrets not having arranged to mingle with his fans. He'd love to be a simple boy, asking for a hot girl's phone number. Because, at heart, that's who he wants to be. None of the insanity that surrounds him has changed the core of his personality, and he's always seen himself as a simple, rather romantic young man. He enjoys talking about music and books, obscure films and distant, exotic places. The Hollywood rat race is so alien to him, and yet it's the only place he can hide – just another star amongst a whole galaxy of them, nothing inherently special. At least, not to himself.

Of course, the girl is looking back at him. Edward and Bella share a moment of extraordinary connection in amongst the overly excited crowd. It's funny how one moment can stretch to fill a universe, under the right circumstances. Their eyes lock, rich brown to greyish-green, and a whole story of love in impossible circumstances seems to play out between them.

Of course, a perfect moment as unlikely and yet as true as the one Edward and Bella share in those seconds of infinity is bound to be interrupted by cruel, heart-stopping farce.

As though guided by Pan's pipes, the mouse darts out from under Bella's chair, right under Edward's foot in the very moment before he places it down. His thin-soled, Italian shoes allow enough sensation to register an unwelcome squishy presence. Edward falters in his steps, Jasper bumps into him from behind, and although ever-vigilant Emmett reaches out to catch him, he falls, right into Bella's lap.

Edward Masen is a tall, lean, heavy man. His tightly muscled body weighs an awful lot more than Bella could have ever expected. She is squashed and winded beneath him, the sweet air forced from her lungs with an unfeminine 'oof', which washes past Edward's face, making him flail even harder as he attempts to right himself.

Instead of helping, Jasper doubles over in laughter at the look of surprise and pain on both the pretty girl and his co-star's faces. Emmett wants to shove him aside to help his employer, but he doesn't want to make any more of a scene. Camera flashes are going off like crazy disco lights, and the crush of bodies makes it difficult for him to manoeuvre.

Finally, Emmett is able to thrust a hand between Jasper and a screaming mad woman, and he clasps Edward's sweaty hand and pulls hard. The young actor manages to rise to his feet, but not before making another sound of pain escape the lovely girl's mouth. He turns his back on his erstwhile security guard and Jasper's hysterical snuffling, and asks her if she's alright.

The girl nods slowly, but Edward isn't satisfied. Besides, what better excuse to spend more time with the young siren.

"Come on, come with me," he says, taking hold of her small, cool hand.

A thrill of sensation runs through them both at this touch, and even when she is on her feet and following dazedly behind him, Edward doesn't let go.

Emmett politely but firmly shoulders the remaining crowd out of their path, and they are soon comfortably ensconced in a green room of sorts, where wide-eyed staff members offer coffee and pastries to their eminent guests.

Edward ignores them all, sits Bella in the most comfortable looking chair and kneels at her feet, carefully looking her over. He sees no obvious damage, but can't help lingering over her perky breasts, tapered waist and full hips. When he finds his eyes at the junction of her thighs he mentally slaps himself, and returns to her flushed face. He reaches up and gently tucks her soft hair behind her ear.

"I am so sorry. Did I hurt you? Are you alright?"

His voice is as smooth and masculine in person as it always sounds over the airwaves.

Bella smiles at his concern with delight.

"I'm fine, really I am. But what about you, did you hurt yourself when you fell?"

He brushes her concern away and sits on a stool at her side, taking hold of her hand again, unconsciously.

"What's your name?" he asks, playing with her fingers. The rest of the room may as well not be there. She is his only focus.

"Bella Swan." She clears her throat, which has become rough with emotion.

"Bella Swan. Bella Swan." He repeats her name as though to memorise it, or to sound out its syllables on his tongue. They flow nicely, he decides. "Are you here on your own, Bella? Shall I send Emmett out for your friends?"

She shakes her head. She came alone because she didn't know anyone else well enough to ask them to accompany her, though she's made countless friends since she got here. She doesn't think it would be fair to single any of them out.

"Do you live nearby, or are you staying in London?"

"I'm from Dublin, actually. You can probably tell by my accent." She blushes, and Edward thinks she's adorable.

"Are you staying in a hotel, then? When's your flight back?"

"Um, yes, it's quite close by. And my flight home's tomorrow."

"Well, will you accompany me to dinner? My folks are putting on a spread. Jasper and Carlisle are coming, and Emmett of course. My sisters will be there."

Bella laughs, stunned at the invitation. He almost sounds as though he thinks he has to persuade her – is he nuts?

"Really? Me?" Her voice catches on her enthusiasm.

"Please?" he begs, his eyes all large and hopeful. "It's the least I can do after I sat all over you."

Bella's blush is fierce now. "Okay," she laughs, astonished and delirious in her acceptance.

"Great!" He beams at her, and flips his phone out of his pocket. "Hey Alice -"

A voice screeches over the telephone, making Edward flinch and pull it away from his ear.

"You saw that, did you? I suppose it's all over the net already – yeah. Uhuh. I do. Listen, be quiet a moment – yes, that's what I'm trying to tell you. I'm bringing her home for dinner. Tell Mum. Yeah. Her name's Bella Swan. She's from Ireland. No, I don't think that's necessary. Great, see you soon. Bye Alice."

He lowers the phone and shakes his head. "Crazy girl. She's excited to meet you. Do you mind waiting? I have a few things here I have to finish up."

"Sure, you're grand." She gestures for him to go ahead, and sits back to watch. He's so confident, and competent. Even while he's all wonky and shy.

Bella's so happy, she wants to scream.

_**Happy Birthday, Cared Cullen**_

**A/N – I'm so sorry I have to leave this story here. If anyone else would like to pick it up where I left off, you are very welcome, as long as you keep the dedication.**

**This story was written in honour of the sweetest fandom sister ever. Even though she's blessed with an HEA of her very own, I wanted to give her the fantasy version too. Many happy returns, Sweetheart!**


End file.
